


Dumbbell Waterbed on His Knees

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Age of Consent, Aged Up, I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP THIS OK, I HAVE A LOT OF FICS IN THE OVEN, I HAVE A LOT OF FICS IN TJE OVN, M/M, So I was watching “The Heart” and..., age gap, better written than usual I think, duh - Freeform, huge age gap, i might edit this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Mr. Robinson allows Gumball to help out around the house, but things take an unbelievable turn.





	Dumbbell Waterbed on His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@trashaddicc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40trashaddicc).



> Okay let’s get this over with:  
> 1.) Yes, I think it’s weird for an eighteen year old to be with a past-middle-aged “lover.” But yes, Gumball is of age in this story.  
> 2.) No, I don’t think it’s wrong or bad, obviously I found it pretty exciting since I wrote this. So like please be respectful and don’t come at me about the age thing, lmao.  
> 3.) *sigh* Yes, my parents have a(n) (14 year) age gap.

“Hi, Mr. Robinson!”

The kid had been coming over every day, late morning mostly, in loose attire. But today it was one of those hell-hot California summers, so Gumball was in tight-fitting shorts. He swung his arms over Gaylord’s fence, entangled as he leaned, dazedly gazing at his neighbor. 

“What do you want?” Robinson asked unenthusiastically, barely moving his eyes from his begonias. Of course, since it was Mr. Robinson, it sounded more like “whaddyar want...” 

“My mom’s tired of me being cooped up,” Gumball admitted, seemingly oblivious to Robinson’s distrust and disdain as per usual. “So I was wondering if you had anything for me to do!” 

Mr. Robinson just kind of grunted gruffly. “There’s nothing here for ya, kid. Even if there were, you’re the last person alive I’d hire for anything.”

“I wouldn’t need payment, Mr. Robinson!” Gumball laughed emphatically. “We’re old friends! You know how much I’ve always looooved being around here.” He faintly gestured towards the Robinson house, which was twice the size of his own. Gumball settled his chin into his hand, sighing wistfully. 

“Are you going to bother me about this?” Mr. Robinson asked, his single brow curling into an unimpressed parabola. 

“There’s got to be something I can do!” It was hard to say if Gumball was ignoring him, or had tuned him out with his own agenda blindingly blaring in his head. “I’m a decent chef. I’m good at organizing too, even if I never really do it actively…”

Mr. Robinson growled, turning around to face the eighteen year old boy, who surpassed him in height by a smidge. “Will you leave me alone if I give you something to do?” 

Gumball grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Margaret’s sleeping in, you can go do my dishes so long as you don’t wreck my kitchen.” 

“Wouldn’t harm a fly.” Gumball assured him, hopping gracefully over the fence and startling Mr. Robinson so that he fell over onto the grass. Gumball grit his teeth when he looked over his shoulder to see the older man rolling around like a gray bean. 

He thrust his hands out and without much warning, pulled Gaylord to his feet. Mr. Robinson-surprised by the sudden softness of Gumball’s hands, and the length of his inch long claws-twitched and sniffled. 

He straightened his tie, narrowing his eyes reproachfully at the boy. 

“Sorry, Mr. Robinson!” Gumball squeaked, dashing through the open door of the home, before his duties could be stripped. 

~transition~ 

Usually Gumball hated being told to do anything, even something as mild as washing plates, but he was feeling pretty content. Mr. Robinson had funky sponges, a classic one, and a weird, flimsy and spiky one. Gumball was kind of impatient to see the finished product of his toiling (the empty sink and the filled racks), so he would use his hands and firmly scrub the dishes more efficiently. He would stare into Robinson’s backyard, remembering old times, 

He smiled and started to sing a chorus over and over again, when he got a little too in the moment, he splashed himself with water. He was doused in a slimy, soapy water mix, from the majority of his stomach to his crotch area. Gumball reached out to the towel roll and quickly pulled off some sheets, and began to dry himself. Being the horny, virginal teenager that he was, he could help but smirk at the feeling of the paper towel rubbing around his privates. It was kind of an ass time to be aroused, considering he wasn’t in the comfort of his own home (alone) where he could jack it. But he wasn’t too hard, so he prayed for the best: meaning he hoped Mr. Robinson wouldn’t see. But then again, if he did see, maybe Mr. Robinson would finally bond with him and give him so manly wisdom. Maybe he’d finally be forced to. Then again, he probably shouldn’t be waving his dick around like a plastic cereal box surprise wand or anything. 

“Are you done yet?” Mr. Robinson called, appearing from behind the corner. Behind his glasses, his eyes squinted at the sight of Gumball’s erection, which had grown substantially as its owner had been carelessly daydreaming about certain possibilities. None of which were explicit; one could say Gumball was simply hard for reasons he didn’t know. 

“I have the pot to do,” he answered, gripping the black pot with the spoon inside it and setting it into the running sink. Gumball returned to facing the sink, pushing his hands into the pot. “Is that okay?” 

Gaylord cleared his throat, baffled and taken aback by what he’d noticed. The boy appeared to be fairly well-endowed, a little more than average in both length and girth. But Lord knows how long it could actually go. Mr. Robinson thought on his then-scandalous boyhood days of bisexuality, wondering what Dumbbell Waterbed (or whatever) put his bits to use for. It was funny to wonder about the pest in that way, but it was hard not to, in a way; he hadn’t had sex with Margaret in a few years, and he hadn’t been with a male in a time even longer. 

Not to mention, in spite of what a gawky big-headed airhead he’d been as a boy, Gumball was handsome now. His dark eyes had something new in them, and his body had become more defined and masculine. 

“Your lips are perfect.” He said in awe, beside himself. He cupped then with a few fingers, pushing them out into a kind duck face. Mr. Robinson imagined their firm plushness around his member, the boy’s big black eyes spellbinding him even more. The idea was more scandalous than anything he’d ever done in his life-and Gaylord Robinson has done some terrifically unconventional things, mind you. 

“Thanks?” Managed Gumball through his clenched lips. Mr. Robinson released them, looking pensive.

“You did a good job on the dishes.” 

“Really?” Gumball brightened. “Thanks, Mr. Robinson. See? I’m not sooo bad.” 

“I’d like to reward you.” The younger man’s brow quirked with interest and shock. Mr. Robinson was certainly behaving strangely today-maybe Gumball really had gotten through to him, more than he had ever dreamed possible. He couldn’t wait to tell Darwin and bring him over to see Mr. Robinson’s demeanor as walking proof of his success.

“Reward me? Awesome, that’s...wow.” Gumball stuffed his hands into his short pockets, fidgeting absentmindedly with his sandaled feet. “How?” It had not been much of a job, but he would take a reward anyway. Was it cash? 

What else could it have been? 

He was very much submerged in his thoughts when Mr. Robinson leaned into the side of his head (by his ears more or less) and asked, “are you active, Gumball?”

Gumball clicked his tongue, almost apologetically. “Well, I don’t really play sports or anything. I go to the gym frequently enough, I guess.” 

“No, son,” Mr. Robinson grumped, rolling his eyes. “I mean sexually. Are you sexually active?”

Gumball colored, gulping. He might’ve been a teenage guy, but he was always a bit proper, so this was something that would probably perturb him a bit more than the average gentleman. The truth was embarrassing-he was utterly virginal-but what exactly would Mr. Robinson say should Gumball express otherwise? Would he dive deeper into the subject? Because that didn’t exactly thrill the teenager. 

“W-well,” he stuttered tensely. “I’m, uh, a little experienced but I’m not really...active. See, my ex girlfriend moved in the ninth grade, and I haven’t really seen anyone since…” 

“A girl, huh?”

Gumball’s face scrunched up perplexedly. “Yessir.” 

“By any chance, do you have an interest in the other side of things, Gumball?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to treat another man?” Gaylord asked softly. Gumball’s eyes enlarged in realization. He was quite sharp after all. 

“To treat another man?” Gumball bit down gently on his tongue. “That uh, sounds kind of like a fruity idea...” 

“What about it repulses you?”

“Well, it’s gay!” Gumball exclaimed exasperatedly, flinging his hands around and miraculously not whacking Mr. Robinson in the process. “Duh…”

“What’s wrong with men being with men?”

“Nothing, it’s just kind of a thing with guys, ok?” Gumball explained, sighing. “It’s a masculinity thing. I don’t care what people wanna do in bed…but I’m not gay. No. I’m not.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“I mean, why would I be gay?” To Mr. Robinson’s delight, Gumball started what appeared to be a denial-ridden, guilty ramble. “Just because I notice guys are attractive, doesn’t mean I’m gay. And yeah sure, sometimes I’ll think of a guy when I’m...on my own, but that’s only natural experimentation. And it’s not like I check other guys out or anything...or like everytime I fight my nemesis Rob I go home and jerk until every. Last. Drop. Is gone. 

And that sleepover with Hot Dog Guy? Just experimentation, totally normal. First base. And Tobias Wilson? Yeah, I let him grope me in the music classroom during the freshman dance, but it was merely a bro helping out another bro…”

“Oh, quit yapping!” Mr. Robinson whisper-shouted. “Aren’t you curious to go a little farther? I mean, what’s experimentation if you barely gave it a try? You haven’t given it a real chance…”

Gumball tilted his head suspiciously. “What are you saying, Mr. Robinson?”

That was when Gaylord reaches around his waist and undid his belt, tossing it to the kitchen floor as the teenager watched him, bug-eyed and vermillion. He undid his zipper, pushing his pants down and his underwear with them to his ankles, until his eight-inch cock sprung up.

Gumball blushed furiously. He shuddered, feeling his own member fight against its confinement in his shorts. His heart leapt at the sight of his beloved neighbor’s monster penis, naked and up at attention for him. 

“I see you trembling.” 

Gumball swallowed, unable to respond as pre-cum began to slipper out of his slit. He felt like he would turn to water like a green-faced witch. He began to extend his hand, but then retracted it. 

“What do I do?” He asked in a humbled whisper. 

“Your reward is that you get to suck me off,” Robinson smirked, offering as much as usual. “On your knees, and I’ll consider returning the favor in some fashion or other.” 

He watched Gumball descend, star struck, until he was eye-level with his erection. He glanced up at Gaylord for a moment. He couldn’t believe he was actually seeing his neighbor’s dick right now...and that Mr. Robinson actually wanted him to touch it for him like a lover.

Finally, the boy couldn’t take it anymore. He practically flung himself towards the man’s penis, wrapping his arms around his body and brushing his tongue up and down the length, his nose pressed against it as well. 

Gumball had waited so long for this moment, and now he was sharing it with his beloved neighbor, someone he’d known practically all his life. Robinson tossed his head back, feeling Gumball begin to take him into his mouth. 

The teenager could only moan as he suckled along his neighbor’s tip and shaft, relishing in the shape of his head and the taste of the pre-cum that was all for him. Gumball rubbed around the man’s balls, which he cupped, trying not to leave a stone unturned. Thinking about how Mr. Robinson was more than twenty years older than him only made his sighs increase and his dick drip even more than it already was. He made smacking noises as he sucked around, drawing his tongue again and again over the older man’s slit, noting how good he tasted and felt. 

Mr. Robinson grasped the boy’s head, forcing his cock all the way down Gumball’s throat. The boy gagged a little, but quickly relaxed into his rough handling. Mr. Robinson pulled on Gumball’s hair, thrusting his hips into Gumball’s face, passionately throat-fucking the inexperienced teenager. 

And Gumball was loving every single moment. All he did was shut his eyes and purr as he felt his throat be abused, running his hands up his neighbor’s legs and behind. Just letting the older man use him. It was something out of one of his wet dreams.

“Mr. Robinson…” He murmured, although it wasn’t audible or coherent since he was so preoccupied. This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and he could only melt into his neighbor’s touch, pressing into the man’s hands around his furry cheeks.

Gaylord was having similarly pleasant thoughts. The notion of having one of those next-door little brats, all grown up and on his knees for him, aroused him like crazy. Watching Gumball worship his cock like some kind of godly instrument made him feel, well, like he was in heaven. Gumball was a cute kid, annoying but always sweet; so seeing him in this lewd manner was even more of a treat for Gaylord, having watched this little boy turn into the young man who’s perfect, full lips were wrapped around his penis. It just made his head spin, knowing he had Gumball down there, in spite of the fact he barely remembered his name.

“Oh…!” Mr. Robinson winced, thrusting faster and harder than ever as he shot his load down Gumball’s throat. He watched through blurred eyes as Gumball tried to swallow it, dreamily falling backwards onto the floor. 

He hummed shortly, catching his breath as Gaylord began to do the same, staring at the young man before him, flushed and throbbing. For a moment, they were silent.

“Do you want me to jerk you off, son?” Gaylord whispered huskily, massaging Gumball’s pitched tent through his navy shorts. Gumball’s toes curled at his tone, his ears flattening solidly against his head. 

“Y-yes please, sir.” He whispered back.

“Yes please what?” 

“Yes, please jerk me off s-sir!” Gumball’s voice wobbled as he pressed his lips together. His whole body was inflamed, and his cock was soaking. 

Mr. Robinson pulled his waistband down, smiling as Gumball’s seven inches poked his nose. He wrapped his hand around Gumball’s shaft, beginning to coo to him as he slowly jacked the teenager off. 

“You had a lot of fun, didn’t you, boy? For someone who’s not a queer.” Robinson chuckled darkly.

Gumball shivered and whimpered, pre-cum practically flooding out of him by now as the sensations overwhelmed him.

“You have a great cock. Great mouth, too,” said Mr. Robinson. “That’s why I want to save this.” He lightly placed his fingers between Gumball’s round buttcheeks, just lightly enough to give him the message. The teenager’s head reeled as he imagined actually coming back for another one of these rewards.

“But your cherry will be mine someday.” 

Gumball went as red as a cherry, as one could guess. He began to mewl, closing his eyes.

“You like having me jack you off, don’t you? I bet you'd rather have me jack you off then some pretty girl from school, you naughty man.” Mr. Robinson whispered scathingly. “You like how old I am too, don’t you? You love that I could be your father...I’m even older than him, aren’t I? Tell me, do your friends know how you like it, son?”

Gumball pressed his thighs together, sweat speeding down his neck. Mr. Robinson was right. He was turned on by all this, turned on by what he was saying. It was all true. Knowing he was in the middle of this upscale kitchen being masturbated by a fifty six year old man he’d known since before he could walk made him thrust into Mr. Robinson’s strokes like a madman, desperation evident in his face. He tried to keep strong and extend the moment forever, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as Mr. Robinson squeezed his balls.

“I know you’ve been holding back, kid.” Gaylord mumbled, not breaking eye contact with the spazzing Gumball. He reached for one of Gumball’s nipples, beginning to thumb it. “Give it to me, c’mon. I won’t tease you. Blow your load.” 

He planted a kiss by Gumball’s dick head, and his smile widened as Gumball began to pant and thrust harder, helplessly spreading his legs as spurts of seed soared out of him.

“Good boy…” Mr. Robinson grabbed Gumball’s head and brushed his tongue over the boy’s lips, petting the side of his cheek. Gumball licked his lips, averting his eyes as Mr. Robinson sprawled over him on the floor. 

“You gonna go and tell your little schoolboy friends about this?” 

“N-no.” Gumball replied. 

He opened his mouth for Mr. Robinson’s tongue, feeling it dart inside. Gaylord took the boy’s waist, and Gumball wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the kiss. His tongue felt so heavy and so masculine, and he could smell his aftershave. Gumball moaned, deepening the kiss forcefully.

Mr. Robinson removed himself, a gentle smile adorning his face. Gumball stood up with him, dusting himself off and clearing his throat. 

That was when Mr. Robinson smacked Gumball’s ass, making the teenager blush again. 

“Little slut. Go get outta here, my wife will be up soon.” Suddenly, he fiercely grasped Gumball’s shorts and brought him in close. The teenager writhed in his touch. “Your body’s mine, son. Say it.” 

“My body’s yours.” Gumball said bashully. Normally he hated being tied down, but the words seemed to flow so easily right now. 

“This cock is mine, this ass is mine, and that mouth is mine. You understand?” Mr. Robinson pressed his face to Gumball’s, slitting his eyes. 

Gumball gulped, feeling his erection somehow begin to rise again from his words and the close contact. “Yessir. All yours.”

“Get out now.” Mr. Robinson motioned towards the door. “Better take your shirt off. You’re all over it.” 

Gumball chuckled sheepishly, pulling his shirt over his head and bunching it up. “Yeah..”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for more smutty fics, bois. I’ve actually been working on and off on: Genderbent Gumbias, Genderbent GumRob, Gumball x Simian, Gumball x Molly, etc.


End file.
